The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an edged tool.
JP 5924094 B describes a process which involves performing plasma treatment to improve sharpness of a blade edge of an edged tool such as a razor blade or a microtome blade to slice a sample for sample observation.
Rusting and coloration have often occurred on a surface of an edged tool having undergone plasma treatment. In this case, the rusting impairs the aesthetic appearance of a commercial product to reduce its value. Then, a process which does not cause rusting or coloration has been required.
Propositions as described below have been made as conventional methods on this problem.
For instance, JP 2690792 B describes a method of preventing rusting from occurring, the method involving heating stainless steel under an oxidizing atmosphere at a temperature of not less than 800° but not more than 1,300° C. to deposit an aluminum oxide film on a surface thereof.
For instance, JP 2013-185256 A describes a method of preventing rusting from occurring, the method involving electrolyzing stainless steel with an electrolytic solution including a lithium compound-containing neutral salt.
For instance, JP 2011-174124 A describes a method which involves electrolysis through application of an alternating current or a current having an AC-DC superimposed waveform between a metal to be treated and an electrode through an electrolytic solution while irradiating with ultraviolet light.